Galaxy of Chaos
by Bearer of the Word
Summary: A supersoldier, trained from birth to kill a terrorist organization known simply as the "Cult", is teleported to the Star Wars Galaxy. A Young Torgutan must then show him the way to peace as the galaxy transforms Ito chaos. Rated T AhsokaxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Fanfic Story. The Centurion's armor looks like the Black Guard Helmet from Tron, The gauntlets from Adam Jensen from deus ex, and the rest of the armor is segmented like the mjonir armor from Halo.

Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars

**Chapter 1: A Hero is Chosen**

It is the 23rd century, and the galaxy is in chaos.

In the 22nd century, Earth was resource less and was entirely dependent of the off world colonies that had been founded late in the 21st century. With the help of Jump drives voyages that would take years would take weeks. Voyages that took months would take days and so on. In to the next century scientists discovered that people that were exposed to certain kinds of radiation were capable of feats of unimaginable power such as telekinesis, mind reading, control of earth, etc. They named this the aether and made special academies for these kinds of people. All was peaceful and grand, until a terrorist organization known simply as the "Cult" showed up and began to attack supply lines. Earth and its people realized after several battles that they could not defeat the cultists and their greater numbers, with conventional troopers, they would need something greater, and so the Centurions were born. They were genetically and cybernetically enhanced and highly trained and equipped to be the best warrior/assassins that could be created. This is one such Centurion that mysteriously disappeared. Never to be found again.

Travis Decia, was the ultimate hunter, killer, and soldier in his time no Centurion could match his speed, agility, and strength. This is why he was sent on the most important missions, such as this one in the very heart of the Cult.

Blood dripped on the ground from the black blades. Smoke and Fire filled his vision in red and grey shapes through his heat vision setting in his helmet. Yet through all this chaos Travis was in peace.

He stood from his crouched fighting stance and recalled the two ft. twin black blades back into his gauntlets, part of his segmented black armor. Then he clasped his hands, closed his eyes and prayed. "Dear Great and Divine One, take these souls for your judgment and forgive this soul for taking these lives before their time" He chanted, "So say we all".

He opened his eyes and saw death. Body parts littered the blood soaked floor, bodies barely able to be called human, sat in various states around the now blood soaked room. Some were charred others were frozen and broken into small pieces. All were dead.

Travis noticed a small circular symbol blinking red in his upper left hand corner. By simply thinking he opened a com channel with his foreman.

"Another job well done Centurion-256, just one more objective to complete", The Foreman stated, "Check the terminals and download all the data in them".

"Command wants to find out exactly what kind of research they were doing, with these crystals".

Travis's reply was short and simple "Affirmative", He intoned in a bass deep voice.

He walked into the center of the room where a terminal bank was placed with wire running to this yellow doughnut shaped crystal in the far side of the room.

"Now Centurion you will need to find the key card to access the password" The foreman said annoyingly.

"No key card is needed", Travis replied with just a hint of anger in his voice.

He pulled out what looked like a USB device and stuck into the computer. The device then connected to Travis's helmet HUD and began to decipher and download the data from the terminal.

"30 percent has downloaded my liege" Canted a blue holographic figure from the right side of his HUD.

"Thank you Sigismund", Travis acknowledged, "Carry on."

The Medieval Knight A.I. nodded and vanished.

Travis looked across the room at the crystal and wondered, "What could they possibly do with this?"

"100 percent downloaded my liege; Sigismund intoned "We may leave at your leisure"

"Thank you Sigismund"

"Sir I have discovered an anomaly", Sigismund added, "The computer is trying to activate something codenamed _Assistance_, I have no control over it and it will activate in a few seconds".

"Did you get that sir?" Travis asked the Foreman.

"Yes we did just stay put and see what happens", the Foreman replied.

The crystal began to glow, upon seeing this Travis pulled out his revolver in preparation for an attack.

Suddenly in the middle of the crystal, what appeared to be a black hole formed.

"Sir I think we have a situation" Travis said, "I am waiting for orders"

"High command is interested in what is going on", the Foreman replied, "Just wait".

Suddenly things began to be sucked into crystal, the body parts, bodies, even the blood.

"Sir I really need extraction" Travis yelled

Wind began to rush past Travis pulling him towards the crystal.

"Well you are not going to get it" the Foreman yelled back, "I thought Centurions were supposed to be the best".

Travis shut off the com chatter; there was no point in continuing the conversation.

At this point the wind was moving past him at high speed, screaming like a banshee as it did.

"Well this is an interesting way to go", thought Travis.

At that point the blackness in the crystal imploded, pulling Travis forward into the darkness of the crystal.

When Travis awoke the first thing he saw was blinding light, then red. Everywhere a red carpet, steel walls, red drapes and statues.

He noticed all along the walls there was some kind of White circle with 8 spokes of black equally spaced around it.

"Where the hell am I" Thought Travis as he got up from where he lay.

Little did he know that his old life was gone, and would never return.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you for all the support, I will be getting to the Centurion 256 Reference in the next couple of chapters. I have also changed thoughts they will now be viewed in Italics. Thanks as always. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Introductions and Misunderstandings**

Travis began to scan the room for any sign of life, or known Earthen symbols. Finding non he began to tour the room for any information, regarding to his predicament. He quickly noticed a large desk in one of the corners of the room, with the name Chancellor Palpatine etched into its name plate.

"Sigismund any ideas?" Travis questioned.

"Just two sire, either we have entered an alternative dimension", Sigismund began, "Or we may have entered into an undiscovered galaxy."

"Keep me updated", Travis replied. He began to stare out of the gigantic circular window that took up an entire wall behind the desk. He beheld a magnificent city, filled with sky scrapers, flying cars, and people. It was a wonder to behold, considering the largest population on New Earth was just over 50,000 people.

Just as he was about to ask Sigismund to record the sight, he heard voices come from the other room, acting on instinct, Travis activated his cloaking device and waited in the far corner of the room farthest from the door and desk.

_Foyer to__Chancellor Palpatine's Office_

The day had gone pretty well for a certain padawan, Ahsoka Tano. The Jedi Council was considering letting her complete her Jedi trials, Chancellor Palpatine wanted to personally meet her and her Master Anakin for a high class mission, and to top it all off she and the rest of Torrent Company were getting a well-deserved break.

"Master what mission is the Chancellor going to send us on this time?", She asked with a slight annoyed tone to her voice.

"Patience Snips, you should be honored to even be given a mission by the Chancellor". Anakin Skywalker said with a slight sarcastic tone, "Most padawans go their entire lives without saying so much as a word to him".

_She certainly had gotten older, he thought, from the young semi/annoying teenager to well she was still a teenager but she was much calmer, not charging head long into fights now, but she could still go back to her old self at a whim. She even wore Jedi robes, well over the material you can barely call clothing that I have been so pieved about. I have never been so proud of her._

"I just want to get back to the temple to relax", Ahsoka sighs. "Maybe go to the barracks and play some cards with the clones".

_Her master never changed, she thought, still running head long into fights, still giving into to his emotions when they were not needed. But he was now like a brother to me and at times a father figure next to Mater Plo. I do not know where I would be without him today._

"When did you start playing cards, young one?" Anakin asked raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Well, after that last mission to Felucia the clones figured that I needed some kind of stress reliever" Ahsoka said looking through the window trying to avoid her master's stare and smirk. Her montrals turning slightly darker.

Suddenly the door behind them slid open and red cloaked guards walked in, force staffs hugging their shoulders. Behind them came the Chancellor himself.

"Hello, Anakin, Ahsoka, thank you for coming to my office on such short notice", Chancellor Palpatine smiled at them.

"Greetings Chancellor, it was no problem", Anakin said shaking his hand, "We were just getting back from the mid-rim"

"Hello Ahsoka", Palpatine says, "Your master has told me much about you".

"Thank you sir", Ahsoka nodded shaking his hand, "My master has told me much about you as well".

"Please let us go into my office", Palpatine says motioning for them to go ahead, "We will need a little privacy for this matter".

Travis saw a door to his right slide open, an old white haired man, who was obviously of some kind of high position according to fancy robes he was wearing and the jewels he had either encrusted on the robe or on his person. The next person to enter was about in his mid-20s with blond/brownish hair, in some kind of brown travelers robe.

The next person to come out of the door left Travis confused. She was obviously humanoid, though a rustic color skin type, but instead of hair, she had some kind of blue and white growth coming down the sides of her face, and what appeared to be some kind of horn like structure at the top of her head. She also wore the brown travelers robe like the first one.

Travis could not believe it, alien life existed.

"Sigismund, are you getting this?" Travis asked hesitantly.

"Yes sire I have no idea what to make of it, or her if my scans are correct" Sigismund replied with his same monotone voice.

"I should get a closer look at this", Travis thought. He began to move what seemed like centimeters across the room all the while staring at the specimen as if he was sure it would disappear the moment he took his eyes off of her.

"Anakin, we have received reports of sightings of General Grievous, on an Outer Rim planet called Nelvaan", Palpatine said "I want you, Master Kenobi, and your padawan to find this planet and Grievous".

"Certainly Chancellor we can leave by the end of the week", Anakin said, sensing Ahsoka's impatience, "We just need to resupply and then we will be on our way".

"I am sorry for sending you out so quickly, it seems that you Jedi never have time to relax", Palpatice apologized.

'It is really no problem sir, any chance to bring the war closer to end is more important than relaxing", Ahsoka cut in. _It would have been nice to though she thought._

"Just as my padawan has said Chancellor", Anakin Said "The war effort is more important than-"

Anakin sensed a presence in the force, it is both mysterious and furious at the same time.

"Someone is here!" Anakin shouted, bringing up his lightsaber with Ahsoka in unison.

"Show yourself!" Ahsoka said teeth gritted and ready for attack. _Who would dare attack one of the most powerful members of the republic with two of the most powerful jedi here? Thought Ahsoka._

Suddenly a dark black armored figure materializes out of thin air a few feet away from them. A polarized visor seems to grin at them.

_A few momments ago_

As he watches them talk he notices the alien shift a few times in her seat obviously annoyed by the conversation.

He catches a few snippets of the conversation "war effort... General Grievous...

Suddenly the older the brown haired one jumps out of his chair with the alien girl in unison. Both pull out these cylinder and press activator buttons, which project blue and green columns of energy.

"Sire I do believe you have been detected". Sigismund sarcastically says.

"Real funny", Travis says back. "You should be a comedian"

Travis weighs out his options, on one hand he could decloak and see what happens, or he could jump out the window and hope to catch something to break what is most likely a one mile fall.

Well decloak it is.

As soon as his figure, was visible you could clearly see the two what are most likely to be fighters tense up.

"What are you", the Girl said.

"More than Human", replied Travis

The alien girl raised her eyebrows, or white markings above her eyes.

"I could say the same too you", Travis said angrily "What are you"

The being who stood before her was strange.

He caused fear to course through her body yet was mysterious, causing curiosity to flood her emotions.

"I am Togrutan and a Jedi, my name is Ahsoka Tano"

"I am a Centurion, one of the best warrior humanity has to offer", He replied

"Are you a allied to the Republic or Separitists?" Ahsoka asked, _What does he mean Humanity has no army, they may have a few garrisons and rebels but that is it?_

"Neither, I have no idea what you are talking about" He replied angrily

"Well he obviously is a spy!", Chancellor Palpatine yells, "How else could he have gotten in my secure office, guards sieze him!"

"Wait Chancellor no he-" began Ahsoka.

Just as she was about to finish 12 guards arrived Vibro Pikes at the ready

"Well there goes diplomacy" Sigismund sighted

"Sigismund you may want to watch this part, it is my favorite", Laughed Travis

He unleashes both of his forearm blades just as three of the guards charge at him. The first one is decapitated by a left swing at shoulder height. Travis fluidly moves his right arm and sinks his blade up to the fist in the second guard, with a bone crunching thud. The next has both of his arms removed and as he falls to the ground is quickly silenced by a blade through his neck.

"This is to easy", Travis thought angry at his situation, "They would dare attack me"

He then activated his aether module, feeling the release of radiation throughout his body, he focused intensely on the guards around him, then sent a pillar of flame at them that consumed them all.

Before Ahsoka could stop the guards, the new foe had already killed three of them.

There was no way she could stop him now.

Then suddenly he stopped moving and looked like he was concentrating al of the sudden he put both of his hands togheter and launched a gigantic wall of flame at the guards. It was so blinding that she had to close her eyes and cover her face with her hands just to be able to tolerate the new born star.

Only four made it out of the searing flames, while the rest boiled and burned in their armor.

She was about to launch herself into the fray, whe she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Anakin's. The look he gaver her told her to stay put. She was about to disobey that order, when suddenly fthree jets of water laucnched themselves at the guards from various places around the room. Each landed on a guard and froze them solid. Then with a swipe from the flat of his blade the Centurion broke them all into what seemed like thousands of little pieces.

Travis was becoming tired, the first power had little effect on his stamina, but as he activated his second one, a rarity in humans, he instantly found himself straining at the effort of thinking about sending jets of water around the room.

The last remaining guard began to back away, force pike trembling in his hands as he did so.

Travis moved one step in front of the other blades held out slightly forward menacingly.

_He doesnt have a chance, Travis thought._

As the guard finally had the courage to lunge forward Travis simply stepped forward and in one quick swipe with his right blade, cleaved the guard from shoulder to hip.

The two halves of meat fell to the floor with a sickening crunch.

Suddenly the brown haired blade wielding one lept forward and began to bring his blade down mid leap.

Travis decided to meet him halfway.

As Travis jumped he grappled onto the blade wielder and retractforearm right forearm and punched him twice as hard as he could in the chest. The Blade wielder continued to fly until he crumpled to the ground in a heap, unconcious.

"Sir why did you spare him", Sigismund asked

"I could always use a hostage", Said Travis running out of breath, "He seemed important."

Ahsoka looked on in horror as the last of the guards that Palpatine mistakenly sent, were mercilessly butchered. _Why did these people have to die should ,she thought angrily, it has all been a misunderstanding._ She tensed her body and prepared to jump at the foe. When suddenly she felt great anger overcome her master. She looked over at him as he suddenly leapt at the foe.

She cried out as she hears her master's bones break as they both met in midair. The foe was moving with blinding speed, faster than any but the most powerful Jedi Master. _I may not be able to beat this guy, she thought, he may kill me._

He landed right in front of her, rising from his crouched position staring at her menacingly. He began to look around the room looking at the fear written on the teenagers face. Suddenly he said in his baritone voice "What is your name again?".

She looked at him in surprise "My name is Ahsoka Tano, Peace Keeper," She yelled, "You have hurt my master and I will stop you".

She heard what was comparable to laughter coming from his helmet. "I doubt that you could Ms. Tano", He laughed, "But I surrender to you, do with me what you will in the divines name"

She looked at him, shocked. "You… Surrender?" She said in a whisper. "You killed all of these people critically injure my master and you just surrender".

"I have not realized until this moment that I was wrong for killing these people, this has just been a misunderstanding". He said, "I apologize".

Suddenly he went flying across the room landing head first to the wall and crumpled on the ground with a dull thud.

Ahsoka looked up and saw her master, who was looking at the ground with a furious expression written on his face.

"Take him to the Jedi temple immediately!" Palpatine commanded standing from his desk

"Why!" Anakin yelled from across the room.

"Find out what he knows and why he can do these things", Palpatine said moving his arm around the room.

"Yes Channcelor" Anakin said as he calmed down.

Ahsoka could only look around and look in awe at this man's power. _What is going to happen now? She asked her self._


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

A/N Sorry for the late update I had finals all last week and could not get to the fic for the life of me. I had to split the Chapter so here is part one. Thank you all for your reviews! Ahsoka might be a little OOC tell me if i am going to far. And also do you think this should be part of the Clone Wars genre or do you think it should stay here? R/R please!

**Chapter 3: Questions Asked**

Travis ripped open his eyes. He was met with a harsh glare as the lamps above him seemed to beam down at him with the power of a star.

"Helmet brightness level two", He rasped, trying to get his eyes from entering into an annoying squint.

He was rewarded with almost complete darkness surrounding his vision. After a few more minutes of slowly adjusting the brightness, his sight was slowly regained.

"Sigismund enable all HUD options", Travis said wetting his dry lips as he talked.

"Right away my lord", Sigismund replied, "You have been unconscious for approximately seven hours and thirty two minutes".

Icons, Data feeds, and various sensor readings filled his vision in a bright blue light. Travis sighed, he always hated having to use his full HUD mode, it was distracting in combat. Even though he was trained to handle all of the information at once, and could do so efficiently, he just thought it was unneeded information that did not matter to the real job. So he had Sigismund edit it so he would only have a maximum of four icons at a time in the corners of his visor.

Using just his eyes, he quickly looked at the different HUD markers, he was able to determine that he was in no way restrained to the ground. He got up and gazed around the room through the gaps in his HUD markers. It looked like a hexagonal shaped room, very dark grey in color with what looked like some kind of forcefield at the only entrance.

"Sigismund what happened while I was out?"

**Five Hours Earlier**

_Chancellor Palpatine's Office_

"Put your back into it brothers", A clone sergeant named Vin called out, grimacing at the weight of the armor they were trying to lift.

When Chancellor Palpatine had called them into his office, Vin thought that he would be doing something more honorable than trying to lift a seven and a half, two ton, Titanium alloy armored person, with his squad.

After several minutes of only being able to drag it a few inches from the wall it had been imbedded in, Vin allowed his clones to take a small brake.

"Take a breather Vode", he said sitting on the floor. His brothers followed suit breathing heavily from exertion.

He raised his head a little to look over the armor once again. Still amazed at the sight of it.

A giant black as night helmet looked at him in return. The front was divided into two pieces, a curving shiny metal visor took three/fourths of it while the remaining was made out of matte black material with two circles extruding from the jaw line.

His chest plate rectangular and flat and made out of a heavy black material, that Vin could only compare to AT-TE armor. His shoulder plates were half cylinders made from the same material that went above his shoulder a good three inches. He wore a wrist plate on his hands, but nothing above until the forearms. Around the waist, there were three thick bars evenly spaced around the body. below them were the pelvic guard and the hip plates that looked strangely like trooper armor. Below that was the leg armor that looked like one gigantic almost knee high armored boot. It looked bulky but probably was as moveable as any other of the plates. What appeared to be an enclosed armored backpack was attached to his upper back shoulders. There was heat coming off of little holes running down it sides so he guessed that it was the power source. It was all complete with black body suit underneath the armor plating.

But his gauntlets amazed him the most; there were no visible pockets, or holsters on his armor. What he had instead was two feet sheaths attached to both forearms and from what he heard from the guards outside, held razor sharp blades. He could also see there was some form of a small data pad on his left gauntlet on his under arm. _Why would a person with such great armor, use just blades he thought._

He hoped he would never have to see them in use.

"Alright back to work", He sat up groaning as he did.

The door to the chamber suddenly opened with a loud swish causing Vin and his squad to look around.

A young Togrutan girl stepped in, with light sabers strapped to her belt.

Ahsoka stepped one again into the Chancellors office. She remembered coming in here in the morning for just a simple meeting with the Chancellor and it had gone downhill from there.

After the fight she and Anakin had contacted the Jedi Council to inform them of the attempted murder. The Council immediately ordered them back for a debrief in the Council Chambers.

_Earlier_

"Master I don't see why the Council must get involved", Ahsoka questioned with obvious annoyance looking at him. "This is a matter of security nothing more."

They were both walking down the hallway to the Council Chambers. The afternoon soon glaring through the windows.

_"Why does SkyGuy always have to get us into this stuff, Ahsoka thought bitterly, We deserve a break. I'm tired he is probably tired especially after almost crashing the Resolute into an entire Sepie fleet again."_

She grimaced, _Maybe I could ask Barris about some meditation tips later. _

"Because Snips the Chancellor is the leader of the Republic and if anything were to happen to him the Council would have to take control of it". Anakin corrected, starring ahead.

"Besides the Council wants to know how he found a way past our force sense until he revealed himself". Anakin persuaded

_"Ah so that is the real reason", Ahsoka put together, "They probably think he is some kind of Sith"._

"If the Council has so many questions about this person than why did we leave him on the floor in the Chancellor's office?" Ahsoka countered

"Remember, earlier when I barely awoke from consciousness", Anakin began, looking at her, "When I flung that guy across the room it took everything out of my to do so, it will probably take both me and Obiwan to lift him up just to get him to the turbo lift".

"Is the great Chosen One showing weakness?", Ahsoka teased

Anakin simply rolled his eyes; he knew she had won this round.

As they drew near the Council Chambers, the doors suddenly swung open with a crash. Knight Etain Tur-Mukan stormed out of the chambers.

_"Eesh what's her problem" Ahsoka thought, lifting an eye marking at Anakin_

Anakin saw his padawan looking at him with her inquisitive eye brow markings. He simply patted her on the back and ushered her further.

_Council Chambers_

"A serious threat this figure poses he does", Yoda sighed, after hearing Anakin and Ahsoka's debriefing.

"The fact that he was able to sneak up on you is intriguing", Master Plo Koon agreed, "I speak for us all when I say that there hopefully are no more like him".

"These are strange times as well as events", Master Windu stated, "We need to find out how he was trained and what he is affiliated with".

"Master if I may..." Ahsoka began, waiting until Windu nodded his head

"I do not believe that he was a threat, when he surrendered to me before he was knocked unconscious", She said looking over at Anakin accusingly "He seemed sort of confused, I remember him saying that the deaths were a mistake."

"So what you are saying Soka is that he was confused and did not know what he had done or why?", Master Plo

"This does not make sense", Master Obiwan stated, "Surely if he was in the Chancellors Office he had to have been there for a purpose".

"Happens for a reason it does, Master Kenobi, "The force surrounds us it does, This was its doing" Master Yoda countered looking at him.

"Then how do we go about learning about this new threat?" Ki Adi Mundi, added with sudden interest.

"Simple it is, question the prisoner we shall", Yoda sighed

"Who shall question the prisoner", Anakin said as he stepped forward, "I volunteer for it, he did try to take the life of the Chancellor after all".

"Know of your friendship with the Chancellor we do" Yoda stated, "Cloud your judgment it may".

"Master I feel that..." Anakin began

"I think Ahsoka should question the prisoner", Master Plo interrupted "He did after all surrender to her".

"Agree I do" Yoda nodded

"It is settled" Windu acknowledged, "Anakin while you and Master Kenobi hunt for Grievous, Ahsoka shall stay here and try to get information from the prisoner".

Although Ahsoka knew she did not want to stay behind, she had to agree with the Masters, she did not have a choice.

"I would be honored masters", Ahsoka said bowing slightly.

"Anakin, Obiwan you shall depart tomorrow". Mace Windu said standing.

Anakin slightly angry about being ignored bowed and walked out with Ahsoka in tow.

"Ahsoka while I am gone be sure to check on Padme", Anakin said while packing his things.

"Of course Master, I now have all the time in the galaxy to do so", She said sarcastically while leaning on his doorway.

Anakin in an early mission in the wars had been shot by the deathwatch and had almost died, while on his supposed death bed he had told Ahsoka the truth. She had accepted it but was slightly sad that he had not told her earlier.

Anakin rolled his eyes at her, "Ok well that's the last of, I have to get on the Resolute".

"Try not to miss me to much", Anakin said playfully.

"Try not to crash into to many things", Ahsoka said pulling him into an embrace

Anakin pulled her in tight.

"I am serious about Padme though, you know she gets lonely", Anakin said sarcastically, "You are like a daughter to us, it will be good for you to spend some time with her".

He let go and began to walk down the hall. He stopped suddenly spinning around on his heels.

"Oh and please don't do anything stupid with the clones, I can't take torrent company on this mission"

"You're going to be late for your shuttle master", Ahsoka said waving

"I am serious Ahsoka"

"Sure master sure"


End file.
